Esme Holden
Basic Information * Sign: Sagittarius * Heritage: Romani * Nationality: English-American * Marital Status: Widowed * Appearance Stereotype: * Sexual Orientation: Straight Style * Clothing: Esme's Wardrobe * Accessories: Wedding Ring, Husbands wedding ring on a necklace * Common Hair Style: loose and on her shoulders or in a tight bun. * Shoes: comfortable slip-on shoes. Body Art * Piercing/s: * Number: 5 * Where: Ears, Bellybutton (removed) Health and Fitness * Voice: Soft, taken care of. * Posture: Excellent * Eyesight: 20/20 * Hearing: Excellent * Blood Type: O- * Predominant Hand: Right-handed * Addictions: Excellent * Physical Health: Above Average * Exercise: Yoga * Diet: Well balanced Medical History * 2010: Healthy Pregnancy - Hannah Psychology * Fears:: Further death in her family * Morals: Kind and Compassionate, does not know what selfish means. * Daily Habits: Very early to rise, micromanages diet. * Goals/Dreams: publish her own cookbook * Accomplishments: Owning a Restaurant * Quirks: Shy, * Prejudices: Criminals, those that hate without merit. * Philosophy of Life: "always have compassion for others and share your love like wealth, that way everyone can have a rich life." Emotions * Mental Health: Somehow Stable * Religious Beliefs: Irish Catholic converted * Attitude: Kind Hearted, Strong willed. * Personality Type: A-type, outgoing, adventurous. Residential Characteristics * Abode: East Cut, San Francisco, CA * Citizenship: American * Culture: Mixed * Hometown: Essex, England. * Sleep Patterns: Restless, nightmares. Social * Best friend(s): O'Brien Family. * Friends: Shannon O'Brien, * Allies: San Francisco Police Department, * Hobbies: Gardening, Cooking, Piano, Swimming * Usual Haunts: Saveur de Paris Bistro, Holden Residence * Inspirations: Profession * Career Path: Business Owner * Education: Le Cordon Bleu Institute. * Title: Chef * Specialization: French Cusine Physical Possessions * Sport Utility Vehicle: Tesla Model X in Dark Green * Equipment: History Act I: Shadows of heavy clouds crossed the skies as the sunset in the western sky, with screams of a mother kept in the barn far from the house she and her beloved called home. as the soft sounds of rain trickled across the old world roof brought silence for the mother and joy across her face as her child erupted into lost screams for the infant taking her first breaths within an unknown world. Her father's eyes gazed down at her that first time. his love all for her in that instant as his vision drew up upon his wife. "Narcissa, she is truly beautiful and a Blessing to our family" through a name remained relatively undecided upon them both Nikolas stood up as his wife was tended too, to show all waiting outside his first born child. Act II: Esmeralda glanced up from her grandmother's gasp as the hours passed with her mother and father busy tending to the birth of her sibling.. her words unknown but the feeling. the presence surrounding them grew upon Esme and her grandmother as she repeated the Invocation For Childbirth wishing only for the success of the second child's bringing into the world. but Esmeralda's young soul could not withstand the late presence of time within the tight-knit community, it was not until morning came that she was woken by the presence of her mother with Rena within her arms. "Esme, I want you to meet your new Sibling" unfocused eyes soon brought about all of her attention directly upon the newborn sleeping within her mother's arms, a wonder for young Esme. Act III: A Breath of Brilliance came with every activity Narcissa and Violeta introduced to her, though many tasks were chosen to be simple, easy for a child to understand, Esme more often than not through her observations of those around her applied the complex tasks that usually came with time and practice, stirring a pot of food turned to adding in spices and herbs, to not only knowing each stone by name but its meaning and the power believed they held, ultimately always coming to impress her parents and those within the community. Act IV: A strange sight for Both Esmeralda and Rena to behold. though a first for both of them. it was a near frightening one for Esmeralda, her vision watching the sight of her father and grandfather pacing back and forth in front of the Barn after almost violently leaving after what usually was joyous screams of an infant broke through the silence. slipping from her grandmother's grasp Esmeralda approached her father unknowing of what was starting to boil his anger. "Pappa?" she asked her tone curious and innocent. his hand came down and back in his loss of control. though quickly stopped inches from striking his eldest child. a moment that nearly shocked the tribe. though he turned and knelt down to his daughter "Daj and your Pena are alright. I am just flustered by news your grandfather told me. no need to worry your head" he leaned in to kiss the top of her head knowing full well everyone's vision was upon him at that moment. Act V: The Years once again passed, and love came to blossom in a multitude of ways a young girl only a few years from entering her maturity and being seen as a woman within the community, as the majority of the community held its focus upon this Family once more, and much like the last three times Narcissa brought a new joy to the family and to the community, Charity, But now Four children deep and an almost relentless Husband demanding nothing more but a Son within this family. had finally broken down the once strong soul of Narcissa. Months later as Narcissa unusually continued to recover from the Birth of Charity passed away into the night her body finally giving in to infections and complications from Charity's birth. Act VI: Fear and screams broke through the town as one of her friends came running back into the community. her arm ravished by the teeth and claws of a wolf. Esme hearing the screams of her friend, exited her grandmother's home trying to figure out what is going on and how to help. Esmeralda's hands came up to touch her skin and press against the wound to calm the bleeding until an elder could arrive and tend to the injury properly. however, it was the bright glow of her hands that brought shock to the community and now seen as a use for a drunken father with anger issues. Time once again passed, their father far more focused upon burying his sorrows within a bottle after burying his wife. Esmeralda took a strong presence as the eldest as they stayed whenever possible with their Grand Violeta. she spent a fair amount of time learning about the Romani Heritage their bloodline held, and the deep roots of magic the family and the community practiced as a whole. But when the bars closed and Papa came home Esme was put in place. never brought violence upon his eldest child directly, but ultimately? she paid the price for every drunken fight, every bit of damage done to his organs with every drop of liquor. Act VII: The age of Thirteen brought a new sense of the world for Esmeralda, off to Private school at the requests of Grand Violeta School meant escape from her father, who had found his eldest child to be the proper place to release his anger upon the five girls that proved to be only a disgrace, Esme should have been the firstborn Son in his eyes and was now the center of his anger. Unfortunately for her siblings, Esme's departure from Household meant they would become targets for his rage. Act VII: Winter had come to the land and a break from her school brought ideas of seeing how her siblings have grown, feeling the love of the community around her once more, something the school could not entirely give. But it was the sight of an elder standing on the road near her community that brought fear back to the young girl "you are not allowed here, Young Esme, your father has told us of your transgressions while you were at school" Esme continued forward in an attempt to talk it out with the man, reason with the elder but was met with spit in her face and threats of a cane across her features. The howls of wolves near in the woods would draw an end to Esme's pursuits to gaining the trust of the elder once more. Her father had labeled her a whore to the community, given she was just a child, nothing Esme could ever say would be given an ounce of credibility like Esme had a clue to this fact. Act VIII: Two years an Orphan, unknowing of the fate of her sisters, she had spent those years pleading with authorities, trying to sneak out of the orphanage and trying to sneak into the community so that she could hold to the promise that she made Charity before she left, one night she had gotten close to her home, before the sounds of a gunshot and the scathing pain in her thigh prompted her retreat. Finally nearing her seventeenth birthday news reached her cot, the first letter arrived. 'Ms. Albescu it is with deep regret that we have to inform you that your sisters were involved in a car accident, a drunk driver had gone joy riding in the countryside and claimed the lives of your siblings Charity and Delila, your father is in critic....." enclosed with the note was photos and death certificates plenty of evidence to state a reality, she was truly alone now. Act IX: A world anew as she exited the gates of the immigration control in New York. The card in her handheld new aspects of a life in a wondrous city, and pressures of finding a career in a country where women were less seen as Lesser beings compared to Men, and more often as the days passed being held as equals in the community. leaving Esme to shed her old world lifestyle in favor of fitting into the society around her, a temptation that grew all the more obvious with a soft romance where her body was never seen as impure. but Pure and Pristine. "I think I love you, Esme," he said as his hand came up to caress her cheek. Act X: How different a world she comes in to. Esme let out a scream. much in the way, her Mother let out twenty-four years before that moment was followed exactly the same. with the scream of her firstborn child. "Frank, Esme. here is your Daughter Hannah" the doctor said as she wrapped her daughter up and handed her to Esme for them both to express their joy over. though the doctor saw fit to distract Frank for a moment to cut the umbilical cord. Act XI: Flashing lights outside of her home, her husband's co-workers paramedics all spread throughout her home.. and the black bag covering frank. Esme was an emotional wreck, attempting to hold a sliver of control over the world that had just fractured in two before her eyes. What seemed to be a home invasion turned bad, in reality, was a retaliation for her husband's work. his detective's badge sat on the counter covered in blood and a daughter who witnessed her father's murder by thugs. Act XII: 'A Hero and Devoted husband' Read the Headstone as a Wife sat beside the Empty grave of her husband. "Esme. we are truly sorry for your loss. if there is anything we can do for you in your moment of sorrow please do not hesitate to ask" The Police Chief and his wife offered before moving to take their seat near her. strong sounds of thunder rumbled through the skies over the city warning of weather about to cast down upon the funeral.Category:Characters